The Vacation from Hell
by TurtleChan
Summary: What happens when the Inu-Gang go to Florida for a little vacation? Well guess what its pretty strange and hilarious! Miroku tending to some serious therapy! Sango falling in love with Inuyashas brother! All hell breaks lose in the Vacation from Hell!
1. The Beginning

Authors Note: Hey TurtleChan here. The plot of the story is well there actually is no plot just lots of fluff, romance, drama, humor, and I guarantee plenty of cliff hangers. That will glue your eyes to the screen. It would mean so much to criticize me! I NEED THE CRITICIZM! AS MUCH AS POSSIBLE! Read on!  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"SIT BOY!"  
  
Inuyasha came slamming to the ground. "What did you do now?" asked Sango stepping over him.  
  
"He spied on me again, in the Hot Springs." Replied Kagome, as Miroku helped Inuyasha up.  
  
"I did no such thing. I was-."  
  
"WAS WHAT?" shouted Kagome, hands on her hips. Inuyasha scratched his head in confusion thinking of a reasonable awnser.  
  
'Why would she ever think I was spying on her? I mean what was there to look at? And besides she's probably going to say the word-'  
  
"SIT BOY!!!" Kagome shouted.  
  
"You should really work on your excuses." Replied Miroku catching up to Sango.  
  
"FEEEEHHHH." Muttered Inuyasha from the ground.  
  
"The flight has been booked Lord Sesshoumaru!" replied Jaken holding his staff. "Thanks Jaken." Replied Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Daddy, I'm ready to go!" smiled Rin running up to them. Sesshoumaru nodded as Rin threw her bags at Jaken. Sesshoumaru walked to the door holding Rin's hand.  
  
"Come along Jaken." Replied Sesshoumaru walking across the street holding Rin's hand.   
  
"Yes, Lord Sesshoumaru." Supplied Jaken struggling with the luggage.  
  
"Four first class tickets to Florida please." Kagome said taking out a visa, the man snatched the visa, scanning it through the credit card slot.  
  
"Here are your tickets, and credit card-" replied the man handing them over his voice sounding possessed of some sort.  
  
"-Have a nice flight." He replied as they walked away. The group then took a seat in the terminal.  
  
"Um, Kagome why did you buy 4 tickets when there is only 6 of us?" Asked Shippou confused, counting the heads.  
  
"Isn't it obvious, Kagome didn't want to spend her vacation money all in one spot. Were hiding you in the luggage.   
  
"They don't allow pets on the plane that's why I bought four. But don't worry we will sneak you in."   
  
"Attention, the 12:00pm flight to Florida is now boarding." The gang stood up walking to the line.  
  
"I can't wait to get to Florida." Smiled Shippou grinning at Kirara.   
  
"What are you doing out, get in there!" growled Inuyasha stuffing Shippou and Kirara in Kagome's backpack.  
  
"The first thing I'm going to do when I get there is to hit the waves." Said Sango smiling.  
  
"The first thing I'm going to do is check out the beautiful women getting a tan!" replied Miroku smirking. Sango and Kagome gave him cold looks. They slapped him handing in their tickets as Inuyasha had done the same.  
  
"Hentai." They both said sticking their tongues out.  
  
"I should just keep my big mouth shut." Miroku Muttered following them.  
  
Sesshoumaru, Rin, and Jaken paid for their tickets, and boarded the plane.  
  
"I get the window seat!" replied Rin running to the seat. Sesshoumaru sat next to her. Jaken pushing the bags in the luggage department above them.  
  
Meanwhile-  
  
The gang took their seats. Sango stuffing their baggage in the compartments above them. Sango took a seat by the window, as Miroku took a seat next to her. Miroku tried placing an arm across her quietly as she looked out the window.  
  
"Don't even think about it." She replied still looking out the window as Miroku put his hands back in his lap.  
  
Inuyasha sat quietly, Kagome looking out the window.  
  
'Kagome, if you only knew. Your not just jewel detector to me anymore.'  
  
"Inuyasha?"  
  
He looked towards her, into her eyes.   
  
'Something's wrong. I am worried, when I first met Inuyasha he was rude as ever. But, I guess you can't blame him for shutting out humans. And trying to make friends with another girl wasn't easy either.'  
  
"Is something wrong Kagome?" Inuyasha asked with consideration.  
  
"Do you hate me?" she asked.   
  
'Why would she think I hated her? Well I think it's obvious, I treat her like dirt.'  
  
"Of coarse not." He growled, turning away.   
  
Kagome laid her head upon his shoulder.  
  
"Kagome kind of close." He muttered blushing.   
  
Inuyasha glanced at her confused, but then understood seconds after. He placed his arm around her as she snuggled, beside him. He smiled.  
  
"Inuyasha." Said Miroku nudging him, he blinked his eyes open growling.   
  
"Were here come on." He replied as Sango took down the luggage. Inuyasha nudged Kagome, her hair swept on her eyelids.  
  
"Kagome, were here."  
  
She opened her eyes softly.  
  
'I slept on his lap the entire time. He didn't even whine about it. And yet, I still didn't want to get up.'  
  
Kagome stood up following Inuyasha out of the plane and out of Florida's Terminal. They meanwhile called two cabs, Inuyasha and Kagome in one, as Sango and Miroku in the other.  
  
"Why do you hate me so much?" asked Miroku.  
  
"Now did I ever say I hate you?"  
  
"Well it seems like you do, because you always hit me."  
  
Sango blushed.  
  
"Well, I don't necessarily hate you. Actually I admire you a lot."  
  
All Miroku did was smile.  
  
It was quite quiet in the cab.   
  
"Why did you ask me if I hated you?" asked Inuyasha. Kagome turned towards him.  
  
"Well you hate humans, and I just wanted to know if I was one of those people." She replied turning towards the window.  
  
'Kagome was not like the humans I knew. She was kind, beautiful, tough, and always finished things when she started on them. I hope she knows that I respect her for who she is. I want to tell her the truth, I actually love her-' He glanced at her, smiling.  
  
'-This is going to be some vacation.'  
  
The taxi parked in front of a hotel. A taxi pulled in back of them. They all stepped out as Kagome paid the two taxis.  
  
"Very luxurious." Said Sango in awe. Kagome's bag moved, and shouting came from Shippou, and Kirara. She zipped it open. Shippou and Kirara gasping for air.  
  
"We almost died!" replied Shippou.  
  
"I am really sorry about that but, you have to go back in were entering the hotel." Smiled Kagome shoving them back in her backpack, zipping it half way.  
  
"Shall we go in?" asked Miroku offering an arm, for Sango. Gladly she took it, Inuyasha and Kagome were impressed. Usually if Miroku had done such a thing to Sango he would get slapped upside the head.  
  
They entered the casino, the air conditioner by the door cooling them off from the blazing heat.  
  
"This way you guys." Replied Kagome leading them to the teller, signaling them to take a seat and wait. As she stood at the counter, Sango and Miroku went to go "Investigate" the strange contraptions down the hall AKA the elevators.  
  
Inuyasha sat on the bench staring at Miroku and Sango flirting.  
  
'Such idiots.' He thought, just then Kagome trotted over.  
  
"Where's Miroku and Sango?" she asked.  
  
"You don't want to know." He replied, growling with impatience.  
  
"Okay then, well I have paid a staff assistant to take our luggage up. And were on the third floor, Room 422." She said grinning. Inuyasha stood up following Kagome to the elevators, where Miroku had a huge lump on his head. Kagome pushed the up button as Sango stood beside her. Inuyasha glanced Miroku.  
  
"You don't want to know." Replied Miroku rubbing the lumps on his head.  
  
"I didn't want to know in the first place." Growled Inuyasha following Kagome and Sango into the elevator, as Miroku followed. Kagome sighed pushing the up button for the elevator.  
  
"Guy's, there is something I have to tell you." Kagome sighed, as the group turned towards her.  
  
"I sense a jewel shard." She spoke.  
  
As the elevator doors closed.  
  
That was the first chapter! So well what do you think? Please don't review me bad, I want criticism! Criticize me but complement me first! Well stay tuned for the next chapter:  
  
Chapter 2 The Vacation! See yah soon! 


	2. The Vacation

I hope you all enjoyed the first chapter of my story. If you're not interested now you will be later! So stay tuned!

Chapter 2

The Vacation

They exited out from the elevator.

"What are we going to do?" asked Sango.

"There's nothing we can do. I don't want to go causing mad chaos. I just think we just need to keep out an eye for anything weird." Said Kagome.

"Well, lets just try to enjoy the vacation as best as we can." Replied Inuyasha, Kagome nodded. Inuyasha grabbed the key from Kagome.

"Room 422, Master Suite!" said Inuyasha shocked.

"Where did you get the money to get the money to get a master suite?" asked Sango.

"Let's just say my family is very wealthy and my mom's too generous. Follow me." She replied, as they followed her down the hall. They soon reached two white double doors that read: 422, Master Suite." Kagome opened the door's the gang grew sweat-drops on the back of their heads. They stepped in, Kagome ran to the balcony doors stepping outside in the fresh air.

"It's beautiful." Said Kagome enjoying the view, he focused on the people bustling around the streets, Kagome looking at him.

"Do you miss her?" She said looking down.

"Miss who?" Grunted Inuyasha in reply.

"Kikyo." 

He took a deep breath, to begin.

"I did. But since the Naraku incident, no."

'If only she knew how badly she wounded him, how badly she stuck his heart w/ pain. I wanted to be the one to patch up those wounds." She thought. He turned back walking in to the suite, Kagome following him, and yet she smiled. She walked into the other room. Inuyasha pulled up the chair sitting down.

"Um, we have a problem." Said Sango.

"What is it?" asked Miroku.

"There is only two beds…"

"He, He." Whispered Miroku rubbing his hands together, mischievously.

"Well, Sango we could possibly share the bed I don't mind."

"What are you talking about? Your sleeping on the couch, and if this vacation goes well I will rotate days share of the bed every other day."

A knock sounded at the door.

"I will get it!" shouted Kagome running to the door.

"Thank you." Said Kagome paying the man a tip and carrying two large trays onto the table where the Inu-Gang sat. She uncovered the two trays. Inuyasha's eyes glowed with joy.

"Top Ramen all for….me?" asked Inuyasha trying to steal a piece of noodle.

"Especially ordered for you." She replied, he ran to her hugging her. 'Sigh.' She thought. He began eating the Top Ramen, Kagome uncovered the other tray.

"Sake and Wongton soup for everyone!" she screamed, Miroku and Sango took their first drinks. They began feasting on their first dinner on their first vacation. Inuyasha digging in on his second bowl of top roman.

'They seemed like family to me. The family I truly belonged with.' Inuyasha thought.

"So-" continued Kagome, swallowing a piece of shrimp from her wongton soup. "-I say we hit the beach tomorrow, then go out for lunch and then dress up fancy for dinner, what do you say to that?" she continued.

"I think that would be great!" replied Inuyasha talking w/ top ramen in his mouth, as Miroku and Sango smiled and nodded.

* * *

Meanwhile:

Sesshoumaru, Ren, and Jaken entered the hotel. Sesshoumaru and Ren taking the elevator. As Jaken battled the staires with the heavy luggage. Sesshoumaru and Ren came out from the elevator entering the 3rd floor. Jaken coming up the staires w/ their luggage panting…

"Finally you sow poke!" said Ren snatching the luggage. Then accidentally smacking the luggage at Jaken, when she turned causing him to fly down the staires.

'That's my girl.' Thought Sesshoumaru. "Come on Ren lets go check out our room." He said grasping her hand leading her down the corridor. They paused at a door.

"423." He spoke unlocking the door with the key card.

"Ugh, I wish he would have reserved the Master Suite. Fool." He replied to himself as Ren ran in with their luggage. Bouncing on one of the beds. Sesshoumaru stuffing their luggage in the slid open closet.

"Daddy Sesshoumaru! Lets go to the beach tomorrow morning!" she asked. Sesshoumaru turned toward her returning a smile.

"Why of coarse, but let's get lots of rest so we can wake up early. Ok?"

"Otay!" she replied bouncing on the bed. A sudden knock came to the door. Sesshoumaru peeked through the hole.

"Damn." He muttered. He opened the door, and in the doorway was Jaken all bruised up.

"Master, may I come in?" he blinked. Sesshoumaru took a deep breath.

"No." he replied shutting the door in Jaken's face.

"But, Master where shall I sleep?"

"You can sleep in the lobby." He replied.

* * *

In the Master Suite, the next morning….

"Wake up. Sleepy Head." Relied Inuyasha impatient, as he shook Kagome. She fluttered her eyes open. She sat up looking into his eyes.

"Is something wrong? Where's Miroku and Sango?" she asked looking around.

"Their downstairs, gambling."

"Oh." She replied yawning, she got up slowly.

"Well, I took the liberty in ordering a brunch for two." He grinned as she looked at the table. There was Top Ramen, hot cakes, cereal, oatmeal, eggs, bacon, sausage and a huge omelette.

"Wow." She laughed, talking a seat as Inuyasha sat on his hind legs in a chair next to her.

'Finally were alone, no perverted monk. Or the rest of the gang. Just me and Kagome.' He smiled. Kagome picked at her food.

"Is there something wrong Kagome?" asked Inuyasha worried by her expression.

"Inuyasha you have changed. Your heart is no longer cold with ice, you have a heart of gold." She couldn't bear to say it, but she had to. She got up going towards the balcony, a hand stopped her. She looked into Inuyasha's eyes, he leaned in her eyes grew big as he wrapped his arms around her.

"Inuyasha?" she muttered. They leaned in even closer…

"AWWW, Kagome what are you doing?" 

'Oh No Shippou!' she thought tearing away from Inuyasha. She dropped to the floor, grabbing a pen that just happened to be there.

"Here it is! Thank you Inuyasha for helping me find the pen!" Pinching Inuyasha's leg.

"Uh, OWWW! Your welcome." Replied Inuyasha glancing at Kagome. Shippou just rolled his eyes.

"Annnyyways, where's Miroku and Sango?" he asked.

"Their downstairs." Replied Kagome, as Kirara stood behind Shippou.

"Well, let's get changed shall we!" asked Kagome spreeing off to the bathroom shutting the door behind her.

"Why must you always interfere?" growled Inuyasha, glancing at Shippou.

"You guys weren't necessarily doing anything, but looking for a pen." He yawned, as Kirara rolled on the floor. Suddenly the bathroom door opened.

"She's wearing, uh uh uh.." said Inuyasha gasping for air, pointing a finger out.

"A BIKINI!!!!!!!!!!" screamed Shippou, as Shippou and Inuyasha grew sweatdrops as they fainted.

"Hey guys were home!" shouted Sango, pausing.

"Hey we won, 600 dollars!" Miroku said holding up two buckets full of coins. He glanced at Inuyasha and Shippou, then following their eye contact towards Kagome.

"This is too good to be true!" he shrieked in excitement, as he dropped his buckets running to Kagome wrapping his arms around her. Kagome gave the look 'Get him off, and hurry!' Inuyasha leapt to his feet pushing Miroku.

"Back off, Lettcher! And if you ever touch Kagome again. Your 600 dollars will be used on medical expenses." He growled, Miroku backing off as Kagome pulled out two bags from the bathroom.

"Well I bought swimsuits for you guys!" They all looked at one another, Kagome pulled out black trunks with flames on the bottom. Inuyasha snatching them from Kagome and going into the bathroom silently, closing the door behind him. Kagome pulled out another swimsuit trunk, Miroku smiled at it. It was red and girls in bikini on the bottom of the trunks.

"Those trunks, defiantly suit him." Muttered Sango to Kagome, as they watched him admire himself in the mirror. Kagome and Sango simply rolling their eyes, Inuyasha stepped out from the bathroom with only his trunks on.

"Nice trunks." Smirked Sango along with Kagome, Miroku strolled into the bathroom shutting the door behind him.

'Why am I wearing this? I look like a stupid half-wit trying to be hip. Well I do say that I probably look better than..'

Just then Miroku stepped out from the bathroom. HE WAS WHITE AS THE MOON!!! He was SOOOO white you could go blind from just looking at his chest.

"My eyes! My eyes!" screamed Inuyasha rolling with laughter. Kagome digged into another bag she had pulling out an orange bottle. 

"Here rub this on your chest. It will make you have a tan for sure." She smiled handing him the bottle that read 'Get Tan with Insta-Tan!' Miroku smiled quickly squirting it on his chest rubbing it in. Kagome strolled into the kitchen as Sango followed. Kagome opened the fridge pawing through the leftovers, she grabbed the picnic basket off the counter, packing juice and quarts of top ramen.

"Look at them." Whispered Sango peering from the counter. Kagome looked at the two 'boy's' argueing.

"Such weirdo's." muttered Kagome packing the rest of the leftovers, snapping the lid to the picnic basket closed. The both of them walking out of the kitchen and out the door as the boys followed them closing the door. Inuyasha laughing at the now orange Miroku.

"I'm not white." Laughed Inuyasha.

"Oh, yes you are." Miroku said giving him the cold shoulder.

"It's better, to be white than orange!" shouted Inuyasha. The group walked to the elevator, in complete silence. Going downstairs. 

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Ren walked through the lobby.

"Master!"

'That voice…damnit…'

"Come on Ren. Hurry." He whispered hurrying to door.

"MASTER SESSHOUMARU!" 

'Kuso..'

Sesshoumaru turned around.

"Oh, Jaken. What a…. pleasant surprise." He growled, Ren glared at Jaken, as Jaken threw a cold glare. There was an awkward silence, obviously Ren couldn't take it anymore. She swung the bucket at Jaken's head, the bucket ringed around Jaken's neck.

"Hmm Ringer." Sesshoumaru smiled. Ren smiled, grasping his hand leading him out the door.

"I should teach you how to play horse-shoes." He replied, Ren giggled.

* * *

The Inu-Gang exited from the elevators. Inuyasha and Miroku still giving one another the silent treatment.

"There is going to be some cuties." Said Sango grinning as Kagome smiled, they later caught a taxi van down to the beach.

"Wow-." Drooled Miroku.

"I know those waves are amazing!" interrupted Sango.

"-Blonde Bombshell! IN A BIKINI!" continued Miroku, taking off, as Sango grabbed him by the shorts pulling him back.

"Hey look!" screamed Kagome.

"Surfboard Rentals!" screamed Sango running with Kagome to the shop. Inuyasha walked with Miroku on the sand to the shore.

"Inuyasha, let me ask you something." Asked Miroku, Inuyasha's ear's twitching, he turned towards Miroku.

"Is your heart still set on Kikyo, or is it Kagome?"

Inuyasha turned away.

"Hey Guys!"

Miroku and Inuyasha turned around. Sango and Kagome ran up to them with surfboards.

"Ready to go?" asked Sango running to the shore, as Kagome followed. The boys simply followed behind.

The boys camped out on the shore watching the girls paddle out to sea.

"Kagome do you know how to surf?" asked Sango.

"Yeah just watch." Kagome grinned, she turned around paddling a bit catching the wave behind her slowly. She stood balancing herself on the wave.

'I didn't know Kagome could surf.' Thought Inuyasha. Kagome surfed the wave out, Sango clapping.

"Nice job." Said Sango. 

"Thanks." She replied. "Now you try it."

"I don't know.."

"Come on, if you have good balance, you can surf. Paddle up to a wave that suits you, turn around paddle really fast. Then when you just about catch it, stand up slowly." Spoke Kagome. Sango began paddling forward.

"Sango?" muttered Miroku.

She spotted a wave good enough for her balance. She turned back around paddling fast, she began to rise with the wave. Sango was scared at first to fall flat on her face, but started to direct her direction. She cruised smoothly to shore, Kagome hugging her.

"Good job!" she screamed. Kagome found Inuyasha standing impatient up hill from shore.

"Come on." Muttered Kagome dragging Sango up hill.

"Where's Miroku?" pouted Sango throwing her board down.

"Try the Elephant Bar." Muttered Inuyasha, Sango peered around the beach finally reading a shack called "Elephant Bar." Their sat Miroku at the bar, a dozen women around him, Sango stalked over.

Kagome laid out the 2 towels she packed, Inuyasha quickly sat on one towel as Kagome had done on the other.

"Kagome?"

She glanced at him blinking.

"About this morning, before Shippou, I um..uh…-"

"I completely understand." She smiled.

"Huh?" he muttered blinking, she grasped his hand. They both smiled one another blushing.

"Kagome, I was wondering if, uh.."

'Come one speak! The words are right there! His mouth just couldn't function correctly!'

"-If you and I could go out for dinner. Just you and I." He asked. Kagome blinked in confusion.

"I be glad to join you for dinner." She said taking out some lunch she packed.

* * *

Sango reached the elephant bar, taking off her shirt and shorts. She walked up to the counter in her red bikini. She overheard Miroku's conversation.  
"So there I was, fighting these guys! Punch, Punch, Wham, Wham! Lets just say I work to aid to the common man." He spoke.

"Show off." Growled Sango stomping off. Then she saw him; she walked over to him nervous, scared, and had no clue what she was doing. She tapped him on the shoulder. He turned around.

"I couldn't help but notice. Your tail is really pretty."

'I feel like such a bonehead! This guy probably thinks I am a physcho freak!' she laughed. The guy blinked.

'Wow. She's the first girl or should I say person. To call my tail a tail and not some feather boa. I like her.' He stood.

"Rin, I will be right back. Don't go anywhere." he said standing.

"Sesshoumaru." He said holding out a hand to Sango, as she took it.

"Sango. How about we settle this over some drinks?" Sesshoumaru nodded at her reply, Sango dragged him to the elephant bar.

* * *

"Come on Inuyasha." Replied Kagome dragging him into the water.

"NO IT'S COLD!" he screamed.

"Come on." She said pushing him, they reached 3 feet of water.

"Uh, Kagome.."

"Yes?"

"I don't know how to swim."

'Poor guy. He doesn't even know how to swim, well he's about to get his first lesson.'

"Well you got to learn how to float." Kagome said holding his hands, Inuyasha began to panic as they got out deeper. He tripped over a rock, coming really close to Kagome's face. Or should I say nose to nose, they closed their eyes almost reaching lip to lip. A wave suddenly knocked them over, along with a huge woman in an intertube. Kagome helped Inuyasha to the surface, as he balled up his fists.

"WHY DON'T YOU WATCH WHERE YOUR GOING! YOU WENCH!" he screamed, the woman turned away floating back out to sea.

"So much for swim lessons. Well we better get going." Said Kagome running to their camp out spot, as Inuyasha helped her pack up.

* * *

Sesshoumaru and Sango reached the elephant bar, Miroku glancing over.

"Sango!" he squeaked, Sango pulling him closer giving Miroku the cold shoulder.

"So what hotel are you staying at?"

"The Hilton." He replied softly, as Sango putting down her glass glancing at Miroku, then Sesshoumaru.

"Well, Sesshoumaru, its been nice." She said getting up.

"Sango?" She turned, at his reply.

"Yes?"

"Dinner tonight?" he grinned.

"Yes, I'm at Room 423, third floor." She replied smiling, she wandered off as Miroku stood up following her, pushing all the women off of him.

"Sango!"

She ignored the first call.

"Sango wait!"

She turned around. Complete silence, their eyes told of so much sadness, forgiveness and pain..

"Hey guys.."

Sango turned around as Miroku glanced over. It was Kagome and Inuyasha, Inuyasha walked with Miroku as Sango tapped Kagome on the shoulder.

"I met this guy.." she blushed.

"Oh really! Who?"

"Sesshoumaru."

"Sesshoumaru? Don't you even know who that is? That's Inuyasha arch enemy brother! If Inuyasha were to find out it will be with both of our arms instead of one!" whispered Kagome, frustrated.

"So! It's not fair, that you get the hanyou while I get the groping Hentai! I want the other half of the pocky for once!"

Complete silence held still between the two.

"Alright I will make a deal, if anything goes wrong, I'll break it off."

* * *

They reached the hotel some time after. Miroku still trying to talk to Sango, as she still ignored him. Inuyasha and Kagome keeping quiet.

"Well I got to go, got to run down to Burgdwarf's to buy a new dress tonight with my casino money!" Sango said exited, Miroku raising an eyebrow stepping forward.

"Hey some of that casino money is mine." Grunted Miroku holding out a hand.

"Oh, that's right I almost forgot!" spoke Sango placing one coin in his hand, Miroku smiled at first. Looking down in his hand, suddenly growing a big sweatdrop, fainting.

"Well you guys! Later!" Sango replied closing the door behind her.

"I will show her!" Miroku replied, walking out.


	3. The Date

I know you all have been waiting to hear this chapter! And I hope you all enjoy it! So now lets begin! In this chapter it's hard to believe what happens here! What the characters are wearing! (Not a Lemon.) And please review! I know I only have three but I need much more to make this story even better!  
  
Chapter 3 The Date  
  
"Hey, where have you guys been?" said Shippou looking at them. "At the beach." Replied Kagome. "Oh, how come I wasn't invited?" Shippou replied. Inuyasha and Kagome exchanged looks. "Oh, look at the time! I almost forgot I got a nail appointment!" said Kagome scooting towards the door. Inuyasha scratched his head trying to think of some kind of excuse. As Shippou crossed his arms. "Oh, yeah I just remembered that I have to get my top roman." They quickly shut the door behind them. "Ok, meet me at Yamitaro's Akabeko seven o'clock sharp." Said Kagome smiling, Inuyasha returned a smirk and followed her down the hall.  
  
* * *  
  
Sango met up with Sesshoumaru, as they seated themselves at a table for two. "That is a beautiful dress your wearing, and you look very beautiful in it." He said smiling. "Thank you." She replied. "So, Sango are you alone on this vacation? Or you with your family?" Pictures of Miroku flashed in her mind, she blinked clearing the pictures from her mind. "With friends. Just friends." Sango replied smiling.  
  
Miroku walked into the restaurant holding hands with a blond haired woman. He was dressed in black slacks and in a red shirt. His blacktop hat tipped over one eye. He had a black cane balancing his stance in his right hand. His black and white spade shoes. The waiter seated them across the room from Sango's table. In which he insistently kept watch.  
  
* * *  
  
The tailor zipped the back of the lavender dress. "Oh, it's wonderful." "This an authentic lavender dress made by hand. Four-hundred dollars." Replied the cashier. "Deal." Replied the girl handing the visa.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha brushed off the tux, tugging it. Checking himself in the mirror, adjusting his hair. "So, sir does this one fit." Said the tailor checking the suit. "Its great. I'll take it. How much?" Inuyasha asked. "500." Said the cashier. "I'll take it!" he replied handing the man two buckets full of coins.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome walked into the restaurant. Her hair pinned up, in pretty diamond pins. And a diamond necklace hung from her neck. Inuyasha sat on the other side of the restaurant, he caught a glance of Kagome's face. He looked at her, he had never seen anyone so beautiful. 'She was more beautiful than Kikyo.' He thought. She came down the stares in her lavender dress. The diamonds sparking off her neck and hair. Inuyasha pulled out a chair for her, as she took a seat pushing herself in. He took a seat back in his chair. So many thoughts raced through Kagome and Inuyasha's eyes. So many things were said but not heard. 'Kagome was so beautiful. How could she ever want to be with such a selfish hanyou as me? She was so special in every way.' Kikyo wasn't held in his heart anymore, it was Kagome. Kagome was the true person he wanted to be with. He just didn't realize it till now. "Kagome, I. Wow." He said, she smiled. 'He was gentle and kind. It's as if the world stopped and just revolved around them. Just them.' "Inuyasha, I have to tell you something." She said, he grasped her hands as she suppressed a smile. "No, No. Kagome you know that I loved Kikyo. Well I don't, I love you." A tear rolled down Kagome's cheek. 'I am crying! Oh no!' she thought. 'But, they were tears of joy.' She smiled. "Inuyasha I love you, too." She said smiling.  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshoumaru and Sango were eating their salads. "So, are you with anyone or are you just a lonestar in the sky." She laughed taking a bite of her salad. He laughed. "No not quite. I got my daughter Rin, and a little green toad in which I'm trying to get rid of. Me and my daughter." He said drinking his water.  
  
* * * (Across the way)  
  
Miroku watched from his dinner obviously ignoring his date. "Miroku? Why ain't ya payin attention ta me?" he hated that southern accent. "Now, now just sit there." He took out his binoculars, squinting at a man holding Sango's hands. 'WAIT A SECOND!!! THAT MAN IS SESSHOUMARU! OH GOD WHY!! SANGO RUN!! OH NO SHE IS HYPNOTIZED! WHAT AM I GOING TO DO?'  
  
* * *  
  
A waiter arrived at their table. He was just focusing on his notepad. 'He looks awfully familiar. He looks like-' she paused in thought, as the waiter looked up at Inuyasha. "Hello, may I take your order?" he glanced at Kagome. "KAGOME!" 'Oh no it, it was.' "HOJO!" shrieked Kagome. 'Oh, god Hojo! Great just when things were getting good.' "Now the half wit." Muttered Inuyasha. "Why Kagome. You, you're beautiful! Wow! So Kagome about this Friday-" "DON'T YOU GET IT! UGGHH!" growled Inuyasha crossing his arms. "Hojo, can you get a strawberry shortcake, for me and oh how much?" "Oh, don't worry! On the house, be right back!" he grinned running off. Kagome and Inuyasha exchanged looks getting up and exiting the restaurant. "That sucks, we didn't even get to have dinner." Whined Inuyasha, Kagome grasped Inuyasha's hand. "Don't worry Inuyasha. Shippou and Kirara are out tonight, so lets just watch movies and order in." "Kagome what's a movie?"  
  
* * *  
  
Sango gulped down another glass of Saki. As Sesshoumaru had done the same, Miroku watched them laugh hysterically. 'What can she possibly see in him! I can be better! I can! I can!' "That's it Miroku! UGH!" the girl threw a handful of jello at his face. "That's it! A food fight!" he stood up grabbing a clump of mash potatoes. Looking over the wall, but they weren't there. And a new couple sat at the table, he looked towards the door. The bell jingled above it, Miroku raced up the steps and out of the restaurant. Leaving his southern date behind.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha reached their room. Inuyasha grabbed Kagome's hand as she faced him. Inuyasha leaned in forward. 'Oh my god. Is he doing what I think he's doing?' They met lips, kissing one another. Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck as he wrapped his arms around her waist. They parted. Memories of them flashed between them. They entered the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Miroku stepped in the chapel. "They got to be in here somewhere? I saw them run in here a few minutes ago." Suddenly they burst through the chapel's doors laughing. Miroku's eyes went big. "Come on Fluffy! Let's go get some more Saki!" Sango replied words slurring. "Yes, Queen Sheba!" he replied. They exited through the double doors. Confused each of them heading in the opposite direction.  
  
To Be Continued..  
  
Author: Hey! I hope you enjoyed it. But the chapter is much funnier! Please review the more reviews the more happier I feel! Stay tuned for:  
  
Inuyasha: Chapter 4: Rogain.  
  
Kagome: See Yah soon! 


	4. Rogain

Hi! I hope you all enjoyed the date! I know it's a shocker that Sango is with Sesshoumaru..but I say lets spice it up, eh? Yeah I know I will be flamed for doing this to poor Sesshoumaru. But it's so funny so I think I shall. Don't worry I think Sango and Sesshoumaru is cuteness! But not as much as the romance between Inuyasha and Kagome the true couple in this fic. And remember I need reviews! Please! Poor Miroku I almost feel bad for him.almost. So I hope you all enjoy this Chapter:  
  
Chapter 4 Rogain  
  
Sesshoumaru and Sango entered the hotel. Heading up the elevator, and walking towards their room. He quickly unlocked the door, stepping inside with Sango. They quickly passed out on the bed.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning:  
  
The next morning drew quickly. Kagome fluttered her eyes open. She noticed Inuyasha his arms wrapped around her, as he purred quietly. 'He was so sweet. I am so glad that we finally got the three words out. But, the question is now what?' He opened his eyes, as his ears flickered he smiled. 'Oh, no! I'm about to yawn!' Kagome opened her mouth. Unlocking a monster yawn. Kagome and Inuyasha laughed. Inuyasha yawned stretching his arms as he itched behind his ear as it flickered. Kagome noticed a tiny speck sitting on his ear. She reached to grab it. Inuyasha followed her finger to his ear. She plucked off what seemed a tiny flea.  
  
"Myoga?" she screamed, Inuyasha growled. "What are you doing here?" she asked. "Well Kagome, I have been watching from the sidelines. How could you just turn away a jewel shard like that?" "Myoga. Its not like I don't care about a jewel shard. It's because of the people here. I don't want to go cause mad chaos." "I completely understand. But the fun has to end. Its time to be serious. And I will forget all about the kiss." Kagome glanced at Inuyasha as they both blushed. "Now if you'll excuse me I must go." Myoga jumped to the floor. Kagome blinked. "Where are you going?" asked Inuyasha smirking. "Why Inuyasha you r not the only one whose on vacation. Bye Kagome." He left squeezing under the door. "Little eavesdropper. He was spying on us the whole time." Whined Inuyasha. "Yeah he was."  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes opened. He turned, towards the other side of the bed. He noticed a girl grooming her hair in front of a mirror. It was definitely not Ren. She turned around. "Well, hi. How did you sleep?" 'Oh god who is she? I hope we didn't do the unthinkable..' Sesshoumaru rubbed his face, he noticed a ring on his right hand since he didn't have a left hand. "Daddy look what I've made!" Sesshoumaru looked at his bedside. He gasped in fear. "Its Beyonce Barbie!" Rin grasped a little Barbie with a five-foot long hair do. Sesshoumaru hopped off the bed hurrying to the mirror. An earsplitting scream sounded through the whole hotel. Jaken came running in the room. "What, when, why, wheres! My hair!" Rin blinked in confusion, as Sango stood quiet. "I noticed your pretty hair, and then noticed my Beyonce Barbie that had no hair. So I took this-" She held up a pair of scissors, she smiled. 'He always hated that smile. That smile was the number one thing that got her out of trouble for.' "Rin, where did you get the scissors from?" Jaken tried sneaking out. "Jaken." he called. Jaken slowly turned around. Sango sat next to Sesshoumaru. "Did you give Rin a pair of scissors to cut off my hair?" growled Sesshoumaru, Jaken sweating. "Lord Sesshoumaru. She asked for them, I had no idea she would do something that catastrophic!" replied Jaken paranoid. Sesshoumaru turned around. A fuzzy fluff stuck out from his pants. Where his tail once was. Sango placed a hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry it cant be all that bad. I'm sure it will re-grow back. Besides I think you look better with out it." She replied smiling. That sorta made Sesshoumaru feel better but not quite. "Jaken." "Yes Master Sesshoumaru?" he replied in his annoying voice. "Run down to the store, and pick me up some Rogain. I will re-grow it back." He said. Jaken nodded running out the door. Sesshoumaru then turn towards Rin. Rin was grooming the Barbie's new hair with a pink plastic brush. "Rin." She looked up smiling. "Don't ever, ever do that again." "Yes Daddy Sesshoumaru." "I didn't know you had a daughter." Replied Sango. "Sorry to ask this but who are you?" he asked confused obviously not remembering what had happened. "I'm Sango, we got married in Dukes Chapel last night. I'm your wife, see." She replied showing him a pretty ring. He glanced at his. "Oh, yeah." Sango laughed. She had obviously forgotten all about Miroku. Obviously happy with someone else.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha lounged on the couch both eating top ramen watching a movie.  
  
"Tonight, tonight, It all began tonight, I saw you and the world went away."  
  
'Her voice was so beautiful, so understanding.' "I love this movie." She replied humming the rest of the song. "What's it called?" "West Side Story." A knock sounded at the door. Miroku opened his eye at the sound. Kagome paused the tape hurrying to the door. She peeked through the door. She began to walk back to the couch, where another knock came. "Kagome why don't you awnser the door." Asked Inuyasha. "Sssshhhhh!" she whispered. She mouthed at him the word 'Hojo.' Inuyasha quietly stood up walking to the door. Kagome running to the closet. Inuyasha unlocked the door opening it. Hojo's face went from happy to appalled. Well who could blame him Inuyasha had no shirt on, and only his rat skin balloon pants. "Oh, hello. Is Ms. Kagome Higorashi here?" he asked stupidly. "No, uh she went downstairs. Store." "Oh, thanks well will you give these to her?" he asked handing him a bouquet of tulips with a card taped to it. "Yeah sure." Growled Inuyasha slamming the door in his face. Inuyasha walked over to the closet sliding it open. He looked around. "Kagome?" "Is it safe to come out?" she whispered. He looked up. She was balled up in the far corner. He held out a hand, she grasped his hand. He held her hips, as she slid down. They both smiled at one another. They began kissing. Love, was in their eyes. Not puppy love but true pure hearted love. "KAGOME. GO GET ME SOME SAKI!" "Man I totally forgot he was here." Said Kagome. "Damnit." Kagome walked past Inuyasha. She put her hands on her hips staring at Miroku lying on the bed.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha ran over to the balcony. Throwing the flowers over the edge. Hojo was calling for a cab, when the bouquet hit him in the head. He looked at it. "Hey these are my flowers! KAGOME!!-" Meanwhile Inuyasha shut the balcony soundproof windows. "Much better." Grinned Inuyasha.  
  
"Where's my Saki?" replied Miroku. "Miroku stop being such freeloader!" "Yeah!" shouted Shippou coming around the corner with Kilala. "I'm surrounded." Muttered Inuyasha.  
  
* * *  
  
Sesshoumaru and Sango roamed around downstairs, along with Rin. 'I have to tell him. But if I don't I am afraid our friendship. I mean marriage with plummet.' They had reached a small activity center for children. Sesshoumaru and Sango sat down on a nearby bench. It was awkward silence. "Sesshoumaru, I uh-" he turned towards her eyes of consideration and affection. "I know your brother." He smirked, but then it quickly turned to a frown. "I'm here with them to look for a sacred jewel shard that Kagome sensed. And then I met you, and you're different. And-" "Don't be afraid, my brother Inuyasha will not change my true feelings for you." Sango paused. 'He was right. If he truly respected her for who she was, he wouldn't care who she was hanging out with.' It happened. She didn't know why she did do it, but it felt right. She began kissing Sesshoumaru he did back. They both parted, looking into each- others eyes. 'She took away my pain in just one kiss. She came to me all alone, and I filled her heart with happiness just as she desired.' Sesshoumaru laid a hand on hers grasping her hand softly. She could only suppress a smile.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome walked down the hall, to the elevators pushing the down button. "Finally-" whined Inuyasha. "-I thought we would never get out of there." He finished entering the elevator with Kagome. "Your not alone." She replied walking out of the elevator with him. "Kagome, lets have breakfast together, then gamble all night." "Sounds good to me." she replied smiling. They caught a cab down to the beach. Up by the dock, to a little restaurant overlooking the ocean beyond. They both walked up to the steps hand in hand. The hostess seated them to a booth. Kagome looked rather unhappy. "Kagome?" he asked concerned. She sat quiet. 'This is not like her. Do I smell? Is it my breath appalling?' she looked up at him. "It's not you. I'm thinking about what Myoga had said." Inuyasha grasped her hands. "Don't worry. We will get it." He said smiling. 'I can't bottle this up anymore. I have to know.' Thought Kagome. "Inuyasha if you truly love me like you say you do awnser me this question." He began giving her serious look. "I need to know if you still love Kikyo."  
  
* * * Sesshoumaru and Sango walked back hand in hand. Finally realizing they only needed eachother, and not anything else. "Sesshy is this our mommy?" asked Rin tugging his robe. He looked at Sango as they both smiled. "Why yes, this is our mother Sango." He replied as Rin ran to Sango. "Your beautiful." Rin said hugging her. Sango hugged her back smiling. After that whole scene they went back to their room. Sesshoumaru opened the door as Rin ran inside. Jaken sitting on the bed surrounded by bottles of Rogain. "Lord Sesshoumaru, I have your Rogain. Well-" he paused looking at Sango. "She is my wife Sango." He simply walked over to the Rogain bottles. "WHEN DID YOU GET MARRIED???" he screamed. "Last night-" he replied reading the Rogain bottle. So um, let's say you and I go out for a nice dinner?" asked Jaken winking. Sango shaking her head. A burning gas shot at Jaken from Sesshoumaru's fingernail. Jaken quickly rubbed his eyes trying to remove the poison from his eyes. "Jaken you fool." "What master?" replied Jaken in pain.  
  
"Rogain can't be used on animals!" yelled Sesshoumaru throwing the bottle at his head. "I guess I will have to grow it back." He said sitting on the bed, his hair pulled in front of his face. Sango sat next to him holding his hand. 'Sango.'  
  
* * *  
  
'I couldn't take it anymore. I had to know? I mean who wouldn't? I wanted to know if his heart was given to Kikyo, or was there room for me? Kagome Higorashi.' She thought. "Kagome?" he asked, of coarse confused. "Inuyasha I need to know. I'm sorry but if were together. I want you to be thinking of me and only me. Not Kikyo." 'I know, I know. I sounded conceded but he has to decide. Me or Kikyo.' "Well Kagome. Your right I should choose. And the truth is that I love you and only you." Kagome smiled. "Now Kagome I need to know why you love me? I'm just a hanyou, don't you know who I am? I am Inuyasha a "famous" Hanyou that "slain" the priestess Kikyo. Don't you want to be with some school a guy with money to support you later on. Not some stupid Hanyou." 'Poor Inuyasha. He truly cared about me. He didn't want me wasting my life doing practically nothing. But how could he think he was nothing?' Kagome grasped his hands. "I don't care who you are or what your background is. You're still my Inuyasha and no one will replace you. Neither in my memory, nor heart." He leaned over the table kissing her softly.  
  
I know I know! It leaves such a romantic cliff hanger! But it makes me feel great leaving you there in question! I know, I know what happened to Sesshoumaru was just plain sad. But live with it. I hope you will review! I need a lot please! Till next time!  
  
Sesshoumaru and Sango: Chapter 5 Miroku's Therapy!  
  
Rin: See yah soon! 


	5. Miroku's Therapy

Hi, This is going to be my last chapter for a while. Because I have to write the sixth chapter.. which will take a while! Sorry but the longer I take the more I can concentrate! So here we go!  
  
Kagome: Chapter 6  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: Miroku's Therapy!  
  
Miroku trotted into the small building. He went up to the desk. Where a woman sat typing. She looked up. "How may I help you?" she asked. "Um, yes I have an appointment. With Dr. Hoochie." "Name?" "Miroku." She was typing on her computer searching through her files. "He will be right with you. Take a seat in the lobby." She smiled. Miroku turned around, walking towards an empty seat. He seated himself, listening to the 'wait' music. 'How am I ever going to get through this?' he thought. He reached for a magazine, when suddenly someone grabbed him. "You have my cheese? SOMEONE HAS MY MAGIC CHEESE! THE MAGIC CHEESE!!!!!!!" The man grabbed his collar. "-GIVE ME MY CHEEEEESSSSSSSEEEEE!!!!!!!!" "I don't know what you're talking about?" replied Miroku scared. "Miroku?" Miroku looked up from the 'Magic Cheese Man', running through the door as the nurse shut it behind her. "Sorry about that patient." Replied the nurse who shut the door behind them. She led him into one of the rooms. "The doctor will be right with you." She replied closing the door. Miroku sat on the leather couch.  
  
* * *  
  
Sango held Sesshoumaru's hand. "Come on lets go. Lets go gamble, it will take your mind off this." She replied, he looked up at her. "Jaken watch Rin. Sango and I are going out." Sesshoumaru and Sango left closing the door behind them. Rin groomed the barbie's hair, as Jaken stood behind her holding up his staff up over his head. Ready to kill her with it. Suddenly his staff burned to ashes. "Don't touch her, or I will poison you to death." Replied Sesshoumaru, standing in the doorway now leaving. Closing the door until it clicked behind him.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome entered the hotel. "Inuyasha let's go gamble." Asked Kagome tugging his arm. "Alright lets go." "Ya!" she screamed, as they walked to one of the slot machines. "What are these?" Inuyasha asked, as Kagome took a seat on the stool. "Just watch." She replied, pulling the handle down. As the pictures spun behind the glass window, it landed on three cherries. "Woo hoo! I won!" she screamed in excitement Inuyasha rolled his eyes, pulling the handle down. It changed landing on totally different icons. "Oh, sorry about that. Just keep trying you will win I'm sure." She smiled, Inuyasha grinned taking another coin from her. Sticking it in the slot next to her." "Alright, machine. You wanna play-" He said growling, Kagome looking at him with a lifted eyebrow. He looked at her with eyes of competition. She followed his look as sat in front of the slot next to her. "-Let's play." He grinned. She took another coin in the slot, gripping the handle of the stick. As Inuyasha did the same, laughing his menacing laugh. "Bring it on!" she shouted, as they both pulled down the handles.  
  
* * *  
  
Dr. Hoochie entered in the room as Miroku put down his magazine. "So, Miroku. I'm Dr. Hoochie, lay down relax." Miroku did as he was instructed lying on the couch as he sat in a chair. "Now do you mind telling me what's the matter?" "Well there is this girl named Sango. And I like her, and I have no clue if she likes me or not. But I'm not sure. Because she gets mad when girls hang on me, and she hits me-" The doctor removed his glasses letting them hang off his neck. "What do you mean hits you? Is she physically abusing you?" "-Oh, no no no. Like playful hits, and sometimes when I grope her I get smacked." "Well if you groped her with out her intention then I think she has the right to smack you." The psychiatrist laughed. "It's just that I'm so confused. I mean I would tell her but she is with someone." "And whose this, someone?" asked the doctor, looking up from his paper. "I rather not say." Miroku sighed thinking of her hanging on Sesshoumaru. "Well Miroku, I say this session was a success. Why don't you see me tomorrow say about 12:00?" Miroku glanced up at him confused. "Noon." Replied the doctor, as Miroku got up from the couch as the doctor escorted him through the hall and in the lobby. "Make an appointment and I will see you tomorrow." The doctor smiled. Miroku smiled as he walked up to the counter. The magic cheese man glaring at him. He tapped the glass as the clerk looked at him. "May I help you?" "Yes I would like to schedule an appointment with Dr. Hoochie tomorrow at noon.-" He glanced back at the Magic Cheese Man. "-And please hurry." "One moment please." She replied typing. A ball of sweat rolled down his temples, the sheet printed out slowly from the printer. As the girl smacked away her gum, as she rolled her eyes impatiently. Miroku tapped his foot on the ground, nervous as he hears the Magic Cheese Man mutter; "Where's me cheese???" the guy muttered, the girl slowly teared the paper from the printer. Miroku snatched it from her hands running out the door.  
  
LMAO!!! LOL.. I know I had to leave you rolling.. But I'm sad to say I have now WRITE sixth chapter...Mwahahhaahaha! Its going to be soooo hilarious!!!!! OMG so stay tuned.  
  
Sango: Stayed tuned for chapter six..  
  
Kagome: The Robbers.  
  
Inuyasha grumpily: See yah soon, now I'm going to kick Kagome's butt at the slots.KAGOME!!!!! Runs off 


	6. The Robbers

Yes Fans I have finally updated the sixth chapter. I guarantee you will roll with laughter! ( Anywho, just recently my friend Tsume Yamagata just dedicated a chapter to me. tear ( But I'm also happy ( Because she and I have been friends for a really long long long long time. But why am I stalling? Read on!!!  
  
Jaken: Chapter 6  
  
Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru: The Robbers  
  
Sesshoumaru and Sango strolled past the slot machines.  
  
* * *  
  
"I'm winning! Woo hoo! Go me, go Me." screamed Inuyasha scooping up the coins with his bucket. "Well, you just having beginners luck." Frowned Kagome. "Well that's what you think!" snickered Inuyasha, pushing down the stick growling because of no coins. "Bet you that I will win next round." "My butt your going to win." Laughed Inuyasha. "Bet you over some Top Ramen." Kagome replied raising an eyebrow. "Your on." He laughed, pulling down the handle as she did hers. "Kagome?" Kagome turned around. "Hey Sango."  
  
* * *  
  
"You untie me right this instant! You monster." Jaken screamed. He was tied to a chair, screaming and kicking. "You ate all my daddy's pills you selfish pig. Now you shall pay." She grinned mischievously, as she switched the on button for the razor. "NOOOOOOO!!!" screamed Jaken as a buzzing sound surrounding the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Miroku began trudging to the Hiltons double doors, as he stepped inside. He began to walk to the elevators, something caught his eyes. He began to walk to the green kraps table, grinning mischievously.  
  
* * *  
  
"Well hello Kagome, hello Inuyasha." Smiled Sango. Sesshoumaru's ears perked, as Inuyasha turned around. "Sesshoumaru." growled Inuyasha getting to his feet. "Uh oh." Replied Sango, as Kagome looked at the floor. "Why if it isn't my pathetic half breed of a brother. What a pleasant surprise, I see you have your mortal girlfriend with you as well." He grinned. "She's none of your concern, so bug off." He growled standing in front of Kagome. "Inu-Yasha?" Kagome muttered in surprise. Inuyasha glanced over Sesshoumaru's shoulder noticing Sango. "And why do you have Sango!" he whined, Sango and Sesshoumaru exchanged looks. "She happens to be my wife." 'His wife? How could Sango just devote her heart to this man when she knows he's pure evil.' Kagome thought switching her look to Sango. "YOUR WHAT!?! SANGO!!!!!!!!!" screamed Inuyasha. "It's true, I am." Replied Sango softly. Inuyasha raised a confused eyebrow, he suddenly laughed. "Hey Sesshoumaru? What ever happened to that tail of yours?" laughed Inuyasha. "It was getting to hard to maintain, so I cut it off." "You look like a jacked up poodle that ran into a pair of sheers!" laughed Inuyasha. "Personally, I don't think he looks that bad." Smiled Kagome.  
  
"What's that?!?" growled Inuyasha.  
  
"Enough foolishness, Sango stay back." Replied Sesshoumaru prepared to fight. Sango began to step back slowly. Inuyasha grinned cracking his knuckles, then pulling out the Tetsaiga. "This is what I'm talking about. Just don't come crying to me when your other arm gets sliced off." Just when they began to grit their teeth at one another, a sudden rumble shook the hotel. The ground began to shake as if it was an earthquake. Screaming people hiding under gambling tables, and slot machines. "What's going on?" screamed the people by the gambling tables. "Awe! Just when I was winning." Whined Miroku scooping up the coins into his bucket, running towards the doors of the hotel. Until.  
  
"Miroku!" Miroku glanced back, the whole group was standing in confusion. Sesshoumaru holding Sango close. "Guys, what's going?-" Miroku paused once he glanced at Sesshoumaru holding Sango. Sango marely glanced at Miroku then back at Sesshoumaru pulling him closer. A booming sound cut the awkward silence. "Nobody move! Or you shall all fear my Miasma!" 'Miasma..Poisenous Gas!' thought Kagome. "Everyone don't breath!" shrieked Kagome. Everyone held their breath, as millions of people in the hotel collapsed from the purple poison vapor. Coming out from the shadows were two figures. Kagome squinted at the two figures coming out into the clearing.  
  
*Music from the Team Rocket Theme starts playing* To dampen Feudal Japan with devastation  
  
To unite all the shards within our nation  
  
To renounce the evils of truth and love  
  
To extend our wrath to the stars above  
  
TEAM MIASMA BLASTING OFF AT THE SPEED OF LIGHT!  
  
Kikyou!  
  
Naraku!  
  
*Ribbit*  
  
That's RIGHT!  
  
"Hey where did everyone go? Why are they all on the ground?" replied a cold voice. "They collapsed from your poisonous gas. Come on lets go find the last shard." Replied a familiar voice. "Naraku!" shrieked Kagome. When they came out from the dark shadows. Their faces soon became clearer, Kagome gasped as Miroku stared at Sango. Sesshoumaru glaring back. "Well! Well! If it isn't the Inu-Gang." Growled Naraku. Inuyasha sat up at the sight of Kikyo. "I thought you would be here. Now hand over the shard of the Shikon jewel. Or you shall fear my deadly miasma!" "We will never give it up. Not even if you kill us." Screamed Sango. "Why if it isn't the demon huntress I thought I got rid of you." Grinned Naraku. "You may have gotten rid of me, but I'm afraid I only was wounded. Just don't forget to watch your back!" shouted Sango, as Miroku glanced at her. "Ha! You forget your brother is still in my hands-" As he paused Kikyo snuck behind him running through casino. Inuyasha glancing, suddenly his feet began to pick up as he sped off following her scent. Kagome watched him flee of into the maze of slot machines. Suddenly a creeping hand gestured on her butt, Kagome's fist immediately met Miroku's nose, as he met the carpet floor. "Lettcher." Muttered Kagome, crossing her arms. Miroku rubbed his nose, as his frown turned into a cheesy smile. "It was worth it." He grinned. Naraku still glaring at the two, as Sango stood closely near Sesshoumaru. A cackling laugh broke the dead silence. Sesshoumaru ears flickered knowing exactly who it was. Stepping out from the shadows was Jaken holding his staff. Or perhaps should I say what was left of him, he obviously has blotches of green skin on his now shaved body. Kagome simply giggled, as Sesshoumaru smirked. But his smirk suddenly turned into a frown remembering about Rin. "Jaken! I demand to know where Rin is." Shouted Sesshoumaru eyes red in fury. "Yes Mast-" Before Jaken could speak Naraku pushed him over. A ball of streaming white light appeared a small figure of what seemed to be Rin asleep. Sesshoumaru's eyes turned a dark red, he snarled. Sango staring at him quite frightened.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha crept out of the shadows, watching Kikyo pry open a slot machine with her two hands. "Kikyo." She reached in the slot machine pulling out what seemed a 'Shikon shard.' She simply turned around, facing the confused Inuyasha. "How foolish are you? Falling in love with that excuse for a living being. That pathetic inhumane copy of me. That will never live up to your expectations, she's an absolute disgrace." Snickered Kikyo as she laughed maniacally. "Don't you dare talk about her that way! Not now or ever!-" his line was cut short by her laugh. "Oh please. She was just running to you with a mouthful of lies. She was using you, to have an excuse forget who you are. You don't want her, she is of complete nuisance. What can you possibly learn from her anyway, how to be friendly? Or weave blankets?" she grinned evily. Inuyasha's eyes squinted in fury, his anger was cut short as she disappeared. He looked around, 'What the?' Suddenly remembering Kagome he turned around, as he was just beginning to sprint off. Sango, Sesshoumaru, Miroku, Shippou, and Kilala stood there. "Where's Kagome!?! Move out of my way!!! I got to see Kagome!!!" he screamed. Shippou wiped a tear from his fury cheek as he sniffled;  
  
"They took her."  
  
I KNOW WHAT YOUR PROBABLY THINKING; "HOW COULD YOU JUST LEAVE AN EVER SO SUSPENSFULL CLIFFHANGER! UGHH!" I know, I know. But that is the I made it so deal with it! Believe the next chapter is going to take me a while to type but shut up. I hope you enjoyed this amazing chapter!" Till next time.  
  
Shippou: "Chapter 7-" Inuyasha pushes him out of the way as you here a loud crash. And crosses his arms grumbling;  
  
"A Message from the Fate Kamis" 


	7. The Message from the Fate Kami's!

As much as I hated leaving you in such a state in the last chapter. I might as well type this and let you in on this crap of vacation. This chapter will have comedy, drama, and total angst. Way total angst! I know now its serious man! But I promise to put some funny crap in it that will guarantee to make you roll! So what are you waiting for!  
  
Kohaku: Chapter 7  
  
Kohaku and Sango: A Message from the Fate Kami's!!!  
  
"What?!-" He screamed. "Who?" "Kikyo and Naraku, they took her." Replied Miroku. "They took Rin too." Growled Sesshoumaru, staring plainly at Sango. Inuyasha blinked in confusion, faster then he could breath. The sounds of Shippou calling his name soon blocked out, along with Inuyasha's eyes. Flashes of him and Kagome and their moments together soon disappeared. As he opened his eyes his surroundings became completely white. In other words all he could see was white, no matter how much he blinked. "You're not dreaming." Inuyasha's ears flickered at the soothing voice. Appearing before him was the face of his mother. "Mother?" he whimpered. "Hello, Inuyasha." "How can you be alive?" he asked full of concern. "I'm dead son. In other words I'm programmed by the fate kami's." Inuyasha simply rolled his eyes, 'Not these guys again.' He thought, staring off into the endless white. "I know your probably thinking, I got better things to do. But I brought you here for a reason. You probably don't know what's going on, since I blacked you out transporting you here. Let me refresh your memory." The vision walked up to him. The woman placed two fingers on his forehead. Replacing his mind with the whole vacation or should I say 'hell.' When she removed her two fingers, as he blinked away the vision of blacking out. Inuyasha soon got up angrily. "Let me go, I have to go save Kagome!" he snarled. "If you want to save Kagome you better sit." Snapped his mother impatiently. Inuyasha sat angrily, looking into his mother's eyes. "This isn't just some centipede demon were dealing with. This is Naraku and Kikyo, and if you don't play your cards right. You're going to dig yourself in a hole bigger than a dozen Osuwari's put together-" "Yeah, yeah! I know, what about Kagome?" he whined angrily. "-Well if you keep your big Kuchi shut maybe I could finish." The soul snapped. "Now. The last shard was hidden in the casino were Kikyo had stolen it. The only way they can piece it back together if Kagome the powerful reincarnation pieces it back. I know you may disagree on this but you need to join forces with that brother of yours and work together-" "Oh no uh huh! This is were I draw the line." He fussed crossing his arms in dismay. "-Inuyasha I know you love her. But push these childish games aside and think of someone other than yourself for a while."  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome fluttered her eyes open peering through her bangs. She realized she was lying in a cell, she quickly sat up. Alone and afraid, she looked out of the bars of the cell. She peered around, when she opened her mouth to speak, a voice shattered her almost spoken words. "Don't be afraid." The voice hushed. "Kohaku?-" she whispered as a slow distant figure crept out from the corner of deep darkness across from her.  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha stood up furiously, walking past the kami, starting off on a run. "-I wouldn't do that if I were you-" laughed the Kami. Inuyasha slammed his nose against the white, now known as a wall. He layed flat on his back, stupidly as the Kami stood laughing. Inuyasha hopped to his feet. "How come you didn't tell me we were in a white box?" growled the Hanyou. "I tried. Now back to the matter, Kagome is at Naraku's castle with Kikyo. Go with your brother; destroy the Shikon no Tama. And destroy Naraku and Kikyo once and for all. And make sure to tell Kagome the truth, good luck Inuyasha."  
  
* * *  
  
"Kagome don't talk." "Kohaku? Is that really you? Oh Kohaku! -" "Ssshhhh, I will get you out." Whispered the boy as Kagome looked around the cell. He looked so lonely and frail, his black bangs covered his brown eyes. His skin was pail and fragile as ice, he looked dead from head to toe. Kagome looked into his eyes, he wasn't possessed or anything. He wasn't under Naraku's spell, he was the sweet little boy that was Sango's brother. He crept further out from the shadows. "Was it just you they kidnapped?" Kohaku asked. Kagome shook her head at the question. Kagome rubbed her hands from how freezing it was in the dark cell. "Don't worry about how cold it is, I managed to find some blankets." He pulled out a woven green blanket, Kagome simply smiled and took it. "Goodnight Kagome." He smiled laying down on the floor, snuggling under another blanket. Kagome peered around anxiously. Then she rested her head on the cold concrete and pulled the blanket to her shoulders. A tear slowly passed down her cheek. She sniffled, and wiped yet another passing tear. "Inuyasha."  
  
I know! Sobs had to leave you there! Great huh please review! I need more reviews! 14 aren't enough! Ggrr! Lol. Im just kidding. But yeah review. Now I won't be posting anymore chapters till later cause now I got write them. Damn.curse it all! But Please stayed tuned for chapter 8!  
  
Inuyasha: Chapter 8  
  
Inuyasha and Kagome: The Journey!  
  
Rin and Kohaku: See you soon! 


	8. The Journey

Hi all! I just want to thank everyone for the reviews they have submitted! It truly makes me feel like a good writer, and I feel very special. ( And this chapter goes to my best friend who has stuck through thick and thin. Tsume Yamagata. We may be going through a review challenge. But I just want her to know that it doesn't matter who wins because were all winners..Am I right? What in fuzballs am I talking about read! And review (  
  
Kagome: Chapter 8  
  
Shippou: The Journey  
  
* * *  
  
Inuyasha open his eyes, as he quickly sat up. Sango, Miroku, Shippou, Kilala, and Sesshoumaru all stood impatiently by the well.  
  
"Finally you must have had the longest lecture." Remarked Shippou, as Sesshoumaru glared at him.  
"You mean the Kami's talked to you as well?" asked Inuyasha standing firmly on his feet scratching his left ear. The Kami's must have talked to them because they were all transported back into Feudal Japan.  
"Yes, brother." Replied Sesshoumaru as Sango continued to hang on his as Miroku glared.  
"Well what are we waiting for lets go." Growled Inuyasha impatiently head down the hill deeper in the forest.  
"Dear brother your sense of direction is pitiful. It is this way." Grinned Sesshoumaru pointing the other way where the stream of light could be seen.  
"You know what-" Before Inuyasha could explode the scene replayed.  
  
"If you love Kagome settle your differences with your brother."  
  
Inuyasha growled and followed Sesshoumaru in his direction as the rest of the group followed.  
  
* * *  
  
Morning drew quickly. The morning dew was still dripping off the leaves of the trees. Inuyasha was standing on all four's peeking at the hills. The sun began to cast out of the gloomy morning's overcast. Inuyasha breathed the fresh air and sighed heavily.  
  
~ Inuyasha's POV's ~  
  
Why did they have to take her away? Away from me. Away from her loving embrace, and away from my heart. The only thing that stands in my way is that kaniving wench and that of Naraku. Kagome how could I have never noticed this. How much I love you, and how I was too stupid to not even notice. But I promise that I will always protect you. For now and always forever.  
  
"Stupid brother.."  
  
~ End of Inuyasha's POV~  
  
A familiar voice shattered his thought, and a burning spray entered his eyes.  
  
"Akk! What the fu-"  
  
He turned over lying on the ground rubbing his eyes in pain from the burning sensation. The Inu-Gang watch in curiosity as he began to cuss wildly at as he itched his eyes, trying to remove the poisonous gas Sesshoumaru casted.  
"Stupid pathetic half breed. Be a Youkai and get up." Growled Sesshoumaru as he turned away, Sango linked against him. Shippou and Kilala gazing at the pist Hanyou that was still cursing. Until he finally got up.  
  
"WHY IN THE FUCK DID YOU DO THAT?!"  
  
"You simply didn't snap out of your dreamland. So I decided to help." Laughed the Youkai.  
  
"WELL YOU DIDN'T HAVE TO FREAKIN BURN MY EYES INTO A BLOODY PULP!" screamed the furious Inuyasha that was now in his brother's face. Sesshoumaru pushed Inuyasha back.  
  
"I refuse to be yelled at that way. I only joined this 'quest.' Was to save my Rin and kill Jaken. Not be fully humiliated." He snapped at the growling Hanyou. Sango stepped in the middle.  
  
"I can't take it anymore! Stop it! Why don't you both grow up and be mature for just today please. We won't get to the starting point to reach Naraku's Castle, if you keep on fighting like this. Now lets go please." Spoke the frustrated Sango. They both nodded and followed SangoChan down the hill and into the forest. As confused Miroku, Shippou and Kilala taking the rear.  
  
* * *  
  
Back at the castle all was still. The young Kohaku shook the sleeping Kagome, as she curiously woke up.  
  
"INUYASHA! SIT!" she growled, as Kohaku's grew big stepping back. She rubbed her eyes. "INU!- Oh. Sorry about that. Did I scare you?" asked the shocked Kagome. Kohaku still frightened, he simply muttered. "Are you ok?" he asked worriedly looking at her. "I'm sorry. Inuyasha usually wakes me up and he doesn't know that I'm cranky. And the next thing he knows is a big whopping sit." Giggled the girl. Her laugh was ended to Kohaku cupping her mouth shut. Kagome lifted up two angry eyebrows muttering what sounded like. What are you doing? "Be quiet. Mistress Kikyo is coming. And don't worry I'll be back." Replied Kohaku pulling away from her and running back to the dark corner. Kagome just sat in confusement. Her look changed when a tall woman appeared in front of the cell. She simply growled at Kagome. "Kohaku, Master Naraku wishes to see you-" From the woman's voice she appeared to be Kikyo. She unlocked the cell as Kohaku quietly stood. Kagome looked at his face. "Yes Mistress Kikyo." Replied Kohaku, sounding all possess- like. As he made his way out of the cell and down the dark corridor. Kikyo spoke once more. "-And you your coming with me." She smirked.  
  
* * *  
  
~Inuyasha's Pov~  
  
Stupid idiot, leading this trail like he knows everything. Well I'll show him.  
  
~End of Inuyasha's POV~  
  
"How much longer till the starting point?" Asked Shippou walking alongside of Sango. "Well we got to cross Redtail creek, follow the trail then well be on our way." Smiled the cheerful Sango. Miroku watched from behind. Sesshoumaru held Sango's hand as they both smiled at one another.  
  
~Miroku's POV~  
  
He thinks he can just steal my woman. Showing up here, lavishing her with love and royalty. Who says I couldn't do that? I could be way better then him. How could she possibly fall in love with a demon when she can have a possibly handsome monk with a love for her. Well that Youkai is asking for it now.  
  
~End of POV~  
  
"Miroku watch out for that!-" Shippou warned. "-Tree." But his warning was too late Miroku met face to face with a tree and was now flat on his back. Sango and Sesshoumaru were rolling with laughter. Inuyasha nearly falling over as well. Miroku simply got to his feet brushing off the dirt from his robe and picking off the leaves that were in his hair. All was heard now was tiny giggles. But the giggles vanished as they continued to walk down the trail in the forest. A low growl was rumbling in Shippou's stomach. Inuyasha's ears perked up at the sound as she blinked in confusion. Kilala squeaked, blinking as well. Sesshoumaru just winced. "I'm hungry." Blinked the small Shippou. "Well. You're just going to have to wait." Whined the growling Inuyasha, Kagome's kidnap obviously had taken its toll. "I'm sure there will be some nice fish up at Redtail Creek. We will stop there lunch." Smiled Sango. An awkward silence passed upon the group. But that didn't stop Sesshoumaru starting a conversation with Sango. "When things are over. I want to spend the rest of my life with you." Replied Sesshoumaru. Sango looked at him with eyes of total concern.  
  
~Sango POV~  
  
I love Sesshoumaru. Don't kid me wrong. But was I ready for the tremendous step of my life? To retire my duty as a demon exterminator. To devote myself to him. To love him for the rest of my life's extent? Next thing I know were probably going to have children!?! Little Youkai demon exterminators.  
  
~End of POV~  
  
She looked up at him, as he continued to look forward.  
  
"I completely understand if you don't want to." He replied quietly. She looked at him confused at what he just said. More to be shocked. Before she could awnser a splash of water hit her face. "Hey what the-" blinked Sango looking around. Her confused look turned into total amazement. She raced up towards what seemed a beautiful creek. Its cool river water always seem to have found its way through the river's rock that seemed to be stuck either in the middle or off to the side. Above the glistening river seemed to be what was of a tree that was placed as a bridge. It was placed between the wedges of rocks on either side of the river. She caught sight of Shippou who had placed himself on a huge boulder. And was now smiling mischievously. Sango wandered over to the curious Shippou who had his paw half way in the water smacking his chops at the swimming fish nearby. The three boys; Miroku, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru all followed. "What are you doing Shippou?" Asked the curious Miroku peering at Sango. "Isn't it obvious Monk. He's trying to catch a fish." Inuyasha smirked. Shippou put his hands in the water and splashed them around. Inuyasha squinted his eyes at Shippou. "Dumb ass! Let me show how it's really done." Inuyasha replied rolling his eyes as he stepped over to the river. He simply cracked and bent over looking into the river. His reflection was simply of a mischievous hanyou. He watched the fish swim by again, but a large gray one caught his eye. He opened his hands slowly moving in on his prey. In a quick pace he quickly grabbed the fish as his hands splashed out of the water. The fish was hopping around through his claws like a bar of slippery soap. "Ugh! Damn fish!" he growled as he turned around to find a nearby rock. Inuyasha seized the fish in one hand and slammed it against the hard rock. The confused group watched Inuyasha to see what his next move was. But he turned away. "Eat up before it moves." Replied the angry Inuyasha. Shippou stepped forward to the fish as it hopped around like it had a seizure, gasping for air.  
  
~Inuyasha's POV~  
  
Inuyasha quickly sat on the branch of the tree leaning against the bark. He gently closed his eyes as the wind ruffled his hair gently as it flowed softly onto his shoulder. He opened his eyes as he peeked at the sky watching the clouds passing slowly in the sky. HE began to focus harder on the clouds as they formed to a familiar face. Kagome?  
  
~End of Inuyasha's POV~  
  
Something shook the tree, which alarmed Inuyasha. He rolled off the branch and faceplainting himself on the ground. When he lifted his head up from the ground his eyes darted over to Sesshoumaru who was leaning against the tree. Next thing he knew he was in Sesshoumaru's face. "What the fuck Sesshoumaru?" screamed the Hanyou baring his fangs as his eye twitched. Sesshoumaru pointed to the side Inuyasha looked where Sesshoumaru was pointing. "Inuyasha it's getting away!" screamed Shippou pointing at the fish as it hopped towards the creek. Inuyasha growled running after the fish. Sesshoumaru crept over to Sango who was standing by the tree like bridge. They both watch Inuyasha follow the fish. It suddenly scooted in the river. "Aw! Shit! Stupid fish it's already in the river." Whined Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru lifted his leg kicking the pist Inuyasha in the river. He began splashing about arms flailing around as water splashed all over the place. "There is no end to his troubles.." Muttered Miroku as Kilala squeaked in agreement. Inuyasha finally got up wringing out his sleeve. He began muffling as if something was in his mouth he turned around. "Stupid fffreeeeeeeaaakkkinnn." He paused noticing something in his mouth he suddenly raised his arms in victory. "Hey! I ot it!" He smiled as the gray fish hung from his teeth. "That will do Inuyasha. That will do." Sesshoumaru growled. Sango traveled up the bridge/ tree as Shippou snatched the fish from Inuyasha's claws as he followed Kilala up the bridge. Inuyasha followed them up the bridge wringing out his other sleeve. As Sesshoumaru crossed the bridge a powerful wind began to pull him back. He quickly turned around, noticing Miroku using the hole in his hand. "You don't stand a chance Sesshoumaru you will quickly be sucked into my void!" Sesshoumaru just pulled on one of his passive/ aggressive grins. He stretched out his arm and pointed his index finger at the wind tunnel that Miroku unleashed. A sharp green light struck out of Sesshoumaru's nail and blocked Miroku's attack. The green light struck the absolute power against the wind knocking the monk into the river. Sesshoumaru crossed the river and stopped on the dirt path. "You pathetic monk you really thought you could defeat me with your wind tunnel. Foolishness-" He rounded a corner of tree's. "-Next time I will kill you."  
* * *  
  
Kagome just looked at the woman as she looked back. "Do you need an invitation? Get your ass up!" Kagome just rolled her eyes at Kikyo and got up. She followed her feet out of the cell as she stood there listening to the woman lock the cell. She walked up and trudged on down the dark corridor. Torches lit the stone walls  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
How could she do this? Take Naraku's side when she knows he killed her 50 years ago. It just doesn't fit right. Is there a possible way that she might.love him?  
  
~End of POV~  
  
Kagome followed Kikyo into a dark room, and sat on the blue mat that was lying on the floor. Kagome stopped unsure of what to do.  
  
"Sit down I won't bite. Hard." She snapped, as Kagome sat in front of her. There had been an awkward silence.  
  
~Kikyo's POV~  
  
Rechid wench. How can she possess so much power? I don't understand how my Inuyasha could fall in love with my reincarnation. Well this mortal won't last long, believe me.  
  
~End of POV~  
  
Kikyo looked plainly at the girl, who sat in absolute confusion.  
  
"Kikyo how could you join with Naraku? He-"  
  
"DON'T REMIND ME OF THAT! YOU DON'T KNOW NOTHING OF WHAT HAPPENED SO DON'T TELL ME WHAT HAPPENED!!!" She screamed with fierce, Kagome sat in silence, but not for long.  
  
"BUT I DO! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH YOU HAVE HURT HIM! YOU USED HIM!" She screamed.  
  
"USED HIM? I PROTECTED HIM FROM SUCH BACKSTABBERS AS YOU! USING INNOCENT PEOPLE TO GET RID OF THEIR PASTS!"  
  
"How dare you say that. You're the one who used him to get rid of your responsibility as priestess for the jewel." She replied.  
  
Kikyo growled. She reached into her pocket pulling out a small glass container. It contained the half way completed jewel, and the shards against it. She sat back.  
  
"The only way for the Sacred Jewel to become whole is if the young priestess pieces it back together. But I only have half the power I once had. You Kagome have it all. If you piece these together I won't kill you.-" She paused. "-And to give up on Inuyasha."  
  
"Both you and Naraku make me sick. I will never repeice it for the likes of you, and I won't give up Inuyasha especially if you're going to drag him to hell."  
  
Kikyo's face went bright red with fury. Kagome looked to the side, lying next to her was a bow and an arrow. She quickly seized it pointing it straight at the shocked Kikyo.  
  
"Say goodbye. Today's the day I send you to hell."  
  
* * *  
  
Thank god I have finished this masterpiece! And yes there is a chapter 9. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Remember I need reviews to make this story even better!!! And just picture it Im almost done with this entire story! I remember like it was yesterday when I first grapped a pen and paper and just wrote to my hearts extent! HE HE!!!! WELL CATCH YOU NEXT TIME!  
  
Kagome: Chapter 9!  
  
Kohaku: A Deadly Deception!!!  
  
See yah soon!!! 


	9. A Deadly Deception

As you know this story is coming a close!!! Oh no! Chapter 10 will be the final and last chapter of this story! Sob Or will it? Ha ha! Im close to actually reaching my goal of 50 reviews! So please please! Place as many reviews as you can! I want to make this goal achieved. With my hard work and yours we can make this happen! ( I just want to thank my best friend Tsume Yamagata for really rooting me on! And just remember buddy that no matter who wins it won't change our kick ass friendship! That is forever bonded by the Magic Cheese. ( So Please everyone review my friend Tsume Yamagata story Old Memories New Dreams! Cause that story be kickin ass too! Not like mine isnt with 35 reviews! Woo hooo! So what am I jabbering about? Read on fans!  
  
Sango: Chapter 9  
  
Kohaku and Sango: A Deadly Deception!!  
  
* * *  
  
"There it is!" Sango pointed at the green grassy hill. Inuyasha just looked at it.  
  
~Inuyasha's POV~  
  
Soon this will end. Naraku will now get what he deserves. And to finally cast the jewel back into the Misty Mountain of Miasma.  
  
~End of POV~  
  
A rustling sound from the bushes made Inuyasha turn around. Stepping out from the bushes was Sesshoumaru and following behind was a wet Miroku. "Miroku. Did you take a bath?" asked Inuyasha looking at Miroku; Sango raised an eyebrow as Miroku ringed out his sleeve. "Kilala. Come." Called Sango, the tiny Kilala ran to her. "I need your help." Kilala nodded and changed her tiny from into her big form. "Inuyasha take Kilala. Shippou can you take Miroku?" Asked Sango. Shippou turned into his form as Miroku stood next to him. "Oh no. That means-" Sango paused. "Don't worry." Sesshoumaru replied, as Sango stared at him. Sesshoumaru placed two fingers to his lips. A whistle sounded the air, and descending from the clouds was a two-headed dragon. It landed firmly in front of them. Sesshoumaru climbed on holding out a hand. Sango took it as she helped herself up. "Alright lets go." Smiled Sango as the gang headed on to Naraku's Castle.  
  
* * *  
  
"You wouldn't dare shoot me." Kikyo snickered tempting the girl, as Kagome aimed more steady at her neck. "Try me, Bitch."  
  
* * *  
  
"Come in, Kohaku." The young boy stepped into the dark room where Naraku stood. His black hair covering his eyes, he simply looked out of his window as a grin appeared on his face. "Yes, Master Naraku." Replied Kohaku. Naraku shifted his weight onto his left foot looking at the boy who was staring right back. "Inuyasha will be coming soon-" Naraku paused, his eyes squinting with hate. His eyes glowing a bright red. "-I want his head Kohaku." Naraku finished turning back around completely facing the window now. Kohaku stretched his arm gripping the blade that hooked on to his back.  
  
* * *  
  
"You foolish girl. It seems as if you have forgotten that you're completely helpless without your gang. You're just a worthless human being that happened to be my reincarnation. You are don't have the guts." "Go to hell." Kagome growled releasing the arrow, it struck Kikyo with one hit in the shoulder. She whimpered then fell to the ground. Kagome took this opportunity to escape, she took the Jewel and ran out of the room. "I got to get out of here!" she spoke running through the corridor.  
  
* * *  
  
"We must be getting close, I can smell the Miasma." Inuyasha growled sniffing the ground like a dog sniffing for a scent. "No need for stupidity Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru growled as he kicked Inuyasha over.  
  
* * *  
  
Naraku stood there staring plainly at Kohaku. Kohaku growled, as his bangs brushed in front of his eyes. Then without thought he unsheathed his weapon ready to strike.  
  
"Killing me wont help." He spoke.  
  
"Unsheath your sword you snake." Kohaku's words dripping with sound of total anger and frustration.  
  
"Even if I did such a thing, you would surely die." He snarled.  
  
"You make me sick." Kohaku flinched grabbing the weapon throwing it at Naraku. Naraku finally unsheathed his sword blocking Kohaku's sneaky attack. Kohaku's weapon quickly returned to him. As the both of them stood in silence.  
  
"If its death you choose Kohaku. Then why not let me kill you right now, and if you want your sister with you that could be arranged." He slowly grinned.  
  
"Enough talk Naraku." Kohaku lunged towards him striking with frustration. Naraku blocked this attack by swinging his sword. Kohaku still striking back with incredible force as Naraku tried to balance himself. Kohaku began to grit his teeth at every thrust he pushed at Naraku.  
  
"You know Kohaku. You aren't a bad fighter, for a boy your age." Kohaku just growled at him, without warning Naraku whipped his sword towards the boy's legs. Kohaku simply flipped back into the air firmly landing back on the ground. His stance and attitude was ready for the next round.  
  
"You really are pathetic Kohaku. Both you and your foul sister. Pathetic life forms wandering in darkness, without clue of what will happen. What if she died, would you go with her? Leap into hell with her, or perhaps stay with me."  
  
"NEVER!" Kohaku screamed in fury, charging at Naraku. In a slow motion the boy tripped as his syth skidded across the floor, to the other side of the room. He looked up, as he met eyes with that of Naraku. Naraku began to walk towards him as the floorboards creaked underneath him. Kohaku slowly began to crawl back, as the beads of sweat swam down his nose and was now hanging like a Christmas tree ornament. Naraku raised his sword, as it pointed towards Kohaku's chest.  
  
"Today's the day of your death, Kohaku. For no one shall save you now."  
  
Naraku let it slip through his fingers.  
  
Only a scream was heard.  
  
I had to leave you in suspense! ( It just makes me feel so happy to do so! But if you want to know what happens next in the last chapter! Then you better stay tuned! Now please read and review. And I will review all your storys! So a friendly gesture from me to you!  
  
So next time!  
  
Kagome: Chapter 10! The Fault of the Shikon no Tama! See yah soon! 


	10. The Fault of The Shikon no Tama

Ok the chapter we have all been waiting for is finally here! Are you ready? Looks at you Wait a sec! Your not ready! No Im jk. I would never to that to you.ever..well maybe once..but never. Soooooo I don't know why I added so many o's on sooo but, hey there I go doing it again. Ok ok, I wont bother you anymore.unless there is tomorrow! Tomorrow! Review my fic tomorrow! It's only a page away! How gay! How gay! I rather eat a bunch of hay! Which iss... Only! A gay! AAAAWAYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! Tada! See I can sing. Well sorta. I tried out for American Idol, and lets just say I don't think Simon liked me very much. Well let's just say he was plugging his ears. Well Sorry about this but, it seems as if the camera man is cueing me to introduce the next chapter.oh! Duh totally forgot! Alright lets goooOO!  
  
Inuyasha: Chapter 10  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha: The Fault of the Shikon no Tama!  
  
Chapter 10  
  
The Fault of the Shikon no Tama  
  
"There it is, Naraku's Castle." Miroku said pointing at it.  
  
"No its Kaede's Hut!" grunted Inuyasha. Miroku growling. Sango climbed down from the dragon and onto the grass.  
  
"Stop argueing-" screamed Shippou. "-How are we ever going to save Kagome if we don't work together?" he asked. Inuyasha's noise twitched, as his ears perked. He quickly leapt off Kilala. And onto the ground nose smelling the scents of the ground.  
  
"Inuyasha this is no time for playing Sherlock Homes." Sesshoumaru replied sarcastically.  
  
"I'm picking up Kagome's scent. She's-" He paused glancing up. Everyone followed his eye contact even the growling Kilala.  
  
"She's in that mountain-" He screamed. Without warning he pushed Miroku out of the way jumping from tree to tree heading towards the Mountain.  
  
"Inuyasha wait!" Sango screamed, but she was too late for Inuyasha was out of sight.  
  
* * *  
  
~Kagome's POV~  
  
Kagome held the Sacred Jewel in the palm of her hands, it was fully complete and was glowing in the palm of her hands. Oh, Inuyasha when we first met I didn't know what to expect. The Shikon no Tama, placed within me and I Kikyo's reincarnation which made everything difficult later. Our hopes and dreams of being together are lost, for now Kikyo has returned and there's no way I will be able to express my true feelings. I thought you were the one, the one to sweep me off my feet. But, I'm not and you love Kikyo. How could I ever be just as good, and how could I ever love you as strongly as she does? I thought I wouldn't have to worry about love, but now I do. And I love you, Inuyasha..  
  
"Kagome!"  
  
~End of POV~  
  
The dead silence broke her thoughts in two, as she quickly turned around. There he was, staring into her eyes, his long silver hair blowing softly in his face. Kagome started off at a run towards Inuyasha, as he had down the same. Until suddenly an arrow pierced through Kagome's chest, with such force she fell to her knees, Inuyasha screaming. Standing from a far distance behind, was the indespicable Kikyo, (A/N: The Bitch.) glaring at the two, putting her bow down. Inuyasha knelt next to the gasping Kagome, whom was trying to say something.  
  
"Kagome-"  
  
"Inu-yasha."  
  
He looked at her all the blood rushed from her face, leaving it a pale white color. Inuyasha lifted her head off the ground, staring plainly into her eyes. She cleared her throat.  
  
"Kagome, speak to me."  
  
"Inu-yasha. I love you."  
  
Inuyasha's eyes filled with tears, as he sniffled.  
  
"I love you too, Kagome."  
  
"You must promise me, Inuyasha. No matter what I always want you to be happy."  
  
She smiled, then winced in pain at the arrow in her chest. She simply fluttered her eyes closed and cocked her neck back.  
  
"No, Kagome.."  
  
Inuyasha sat there, paralyzed in horror, then he screamed;  
  
"KAGOME!!!!!!!" And burst into tears, crouching over cant believing that she was finally dead. The tears ran down his face, Kikyo approaching him snatching the jewel from the palm of Kagome's hand.  
  
"Foolish girl. Getting herself mixed into all of this. Face it Inuyasha now you can live a normal life without any interruptions.-"  
  
Kikyo stood on the edge of the ledge smirking evily as Inuyasha slowly stood, claws ready to strike.  
  
"-Finally it is completely. It took so much work to get it restored, I just cant believe it is complete, after so much work. Killing Inuyasha, Killing myself, once again reseaurrected. All so difficult, but now I have what I want, and Inuyasha I want you."  
  
Inuyasha growled, ready to struck but then a voice broke the silence.  
  
"Stop all of this nonsense."  
  
Inuyasha looked up into the eyes of his brother, Sesshoumaru.  
  
"Throw it in." He spoke. Her grin turned into a smile, and with that she began to laugh. Not a normal laugh but, a chuckle really.  
  
"Pathetic, Sesshoumaru. Thinking that I will just throw away my life's work, my devotion, my soul."  
  
Sesshoumaru's eyes twitched. He stood, disgusted at the woman and at his brother.  
  
"If it is war you choose, so be it."  
  
And with that he drew his sword, the one and only Tokeijin.  
  
"Sesshoumaru, you really are a foolish youkai. Just like your younger brother, I thought you would be much more intelligent than to kill me. I'm a lover not a fighter." She winked, Sesshoumaru simply rolling his eyes. In one quick motion Kikyo drew her arrow, and fired it with full force at Sesshoumaru. Suddenly before the arrow could pierce through his chest, the Hirakotsu blocked it from his reach, which led it to fling off into the other direction. It quickly returned to its master, who only stood 6 feet away. "Drop the Jewel, Kikyo. Or I swear on my father's grave I will slit you in half."  
  
Kikyo's eyes grew cold, like a snake ready to lunge at its upcoming prey. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru standing side by side, and now moving to the other side of the ledge, Inuyasha carrying Kagome over his shoulder.  
  
"Sango, don't get involved when you know that you will only get hurt." Kikyo snickered grasping the Jewel in her hands. Sango raised her arm and swung the Hiraikotsu towards Kikyo's back. It quickly slit her in half which caused her clothes to slide off, and there barred on her back was the mark of the spider. Inuyasha stood in shock, watching Kikyo or should I say the reincarnation of Naraku, fall into the magma below. Sango's weapon quickly returned back to her grasp, and sighed. A ball of sweat dribbling down her forehead, and down her nose, Sesshoumaru glancing back down at the still Kagome who lay so restless and weak. Inuyasha sitting by her side, head down beside hers, clamping her hand tightly, eyes closed fast asleep against his dear Kagome. Sesshoumaru sheathed his sword, pointing it directly at Kagome. It lit with extreme power, Sango's eyes growing big with excitement. In one powerful motion, Sesshoumaru slashed his sword across Kagome's chest with such force she began to glow with power. He drew his sword back into its sheath. Waiting, until Kagome would perhaps emerge back into life.  
  
In a matter of moments, Kagome's eyes began to slowly open. She looked around, the first thing she saw was Inuyasha lying beside her, sleeping ever so gently. Realizing he was holding her hand she smiled, and quietly shook him. Inuyasha quickly opened his eyes, looking straight into Kagome's chocolate brown eyes. His face lit up, like a christmas tree.  
  
"KAGOME! YOUR! YOUR ALIVE!" He embraced her holding her tight, peering over her shoulder. Standing in the entrance of the mountain was Sesshoumaru, staring at him. Then after that brief second left without saying a word, Sango holding his hand.  
  
* * *  
  
Kagome and Inuyasha were walking down the hill. Kagome smiling as Inuyasha took her hand, as she firmly grasped it. Still Kagome had a question to ask.  
  
"Inuyasha.."  
  
"Yes, Kagome?"  
  
She stared at him as those golden brown eyes stared back.  
  
"Do you really love me?"  
  
"I do forever more." And with that they continued down the hill, the sun setting over the clouds, then beneath the wind and the rustle of the leaves; "Ai Shiteru Kagome."  
  
The End.  
  
Im sorry to everyone who is begging for more. But this is the end my friends, the end of the Vacation from hell. I just want everyone to know, or that everyone that has submitted a review, It really means much to me. Thank you everyone for your support and gratitude! See you soon! And please read my next story which will be where Hojo and Eri fall into the Feudal Era! Thanks and R&R!  
  
Signed with the Shell,  
  
TurtleChan, aka  
  
Kame-Chan 


	11. POLL!

TurtleChan here. I thought I might never have asked this! But I need help from you guys! I need to know which plot should I use..or should I say story to post!  
  
Here is the first one!!  
  
Ate Katsu Mugan (means hopes and dreams.)  
  
And basically heres the inside of it all. Is that Kagome is really pissed at Inuyasha, because of so called Kikyo. (And their twisted relationship.) Unfortunatly she jumps back through the well never to return. Except when She accidently follows Inuyasha back into the well in the present. And guess who accidently falls in as well? None other than the eavesdropping Eri and the pathetic Hojo! OH no! Then when Naraku spoils their Shikon Shard Expedition when he turns them all into Chibi's! What will the Inu- Gang do now! See yah soon!  
  
The second one.  
  
A Thousand Tears Kagome is trapped between Inuyasha and his love for Kikyo. Finding no love in return, she decides to go back home..until..a new reincarnation called Yume. A demon youkai whom does the dirty work for Naraku, set's out to find the Inu-Gang to destroy their quest for the remaining jewel shards. Unaware she falls in love, and must decide either to stay with him and live, or work with Naraku and remain.dead. 


End file.
